


Why Did You Put That in There?

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: I'm doing this for my friend Reva. This is pure, shit written, crack. Again, in all of my previous fics, all grammar mistakes are mine. Unbetaed.





	Why Did You Put That in There?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Reva, enjoy my dude.

It was early in the day, the sun was yet at its highest, and Will Graham was wishing the day was over already. Hannibal was at work, and Will stayed home because the cannibal said, 'If we were to work at the same time right now, people would get suspicious of us and possibly report us to the F.B.I., so wait a little while longer, alright?' Will grumbled to himself, walking around the large, vacant cabin house in the middle of the woods, the type of house that is on social media that he always craved for secretly. Now being alone in such empty space, save for the furniture and the dogs Hannibal bought him, was boring and possibly even tiresome. Around the house yet again, Will walked the inside and outside perimeter of the cabin, looking into every single nook and cranny. Before the cannibal left at eight in the morning, he specifically told Will _not_ to go inside the freezer and refrigerator, which made him endlessly curious.

 

"'Just in case, Will!" "Wait just awhile longer, then you can work." " Afterwards, okay my little lamb." _Blah, blah, blah, BLAH._ " Will flung himself into a leather love seat that was in the parlor. All the furniture came with the house. Hannibal told him that he had bought the house and it came with the furniture and the pots and pans, but Will was almost completely sure that Hannibal actually just killed the previous owner of the house and taped 'NO TRESPASSING' on a tree in every fifty mile radius. The fact that Hannibal told him not to go into the refrigerator, was the only reason he found himself getting up from the love seat and walking towards the kitchen. In not even a minute, there stood the double door, stainless steel Kenmore refrigerator.

 

"Oh shit," Will mumbled to himself, taking a step back from the tempting doors. "Hannibal will know if I went in, won't he?" Will pondered aloud. Then he again looked to the doors. As if he was being beckoned from some unknown entity, he finally put his hands on the handles. "I can just bat my eyelashes and give him my puppy dog face. He falls for it every time." The doors then swung open, lighting Will's face with a pale LED flash. To his eyes, he unfortunately saw nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed softly, closing the doors with his exhale. He then looked down at the freezer drawer. He felt a smirk tug his lips, splitting his face mischievously. He slowly pulled the drawer out, and gasped loudly. There was a frozen penis in the top left corner of the drawer in a freezer wrapped bag. Will's face became neutral, a phantom of anger washed over his body. He then walked back into the living room and sat down on a Prussian blue recliner. A plan began to form into his head as to how to ask the cannibal why there was a penis in the freezer.

-

It was about nine or ten o' clock at night when Hannibal pulled up into the isolated cabin's gravel driveway. As he turned off the ignition, he felt something was off balanced or wrong. He quickly opened his car door and took a large whiff of air to see if there was anyone in the nearby area. Smelling nobody, Hannibal slowly got out of the car with all of his belongs he brought with him earlier. He slammed the car door shut, and then locked it with his remote clicker that rested in the palm of his hand. After the car blinked in the alert that it was indeed locked, Hannibal walked to the house. As he approached the front door, Will opened it before he could put the key into the lock. Hannibal looked into the ocean, steel blue eyes. Will stood impassively, blinking almost sleepily at the cannibal.

 

"Hello, Will," Hannibal greeted warmly, giving the man a soft smile. Will offered his hand to take some bags off of the cannibal's load. The pair then walked into the kitchen to rest all the articles on the kitchen table. Hannibal began to rummage through the refrigerator, pulling out different assortments of meat, examining them, then putting back the packs he did not want. He continued this process for several minutes until Will slowly slipped behind him and tapped his shoulder.

 

"Yes, Will?" Hannibal questioned, still not looking at the empath.

 

"Why don't I pick the meat?" Hannibal looked sharply over his shoulder, lifting his impossibly impeccable brow bone. He set aside the meat he was holding, and stepped to the side. Hannibal gestured towards the fridge with outstanding curiosity. He watched while Will looked him dead in the eye, and proceeded to deliberately open the freezer drawer with such smooth slowness. Will reached in, all the while still locking eyes with the cannibal, and pulled out the penis he witnessed earlier. "Why don't we eat this one?"

 

Hannibal blinked slowly, twice while looking into Will's eyes, and twice more at the hand holding the frozen penis. "I thought I told you to not go into the refrigerator, Will."

 

"And I was hungry," lied Will, fluttering his eyelashes in the way he knew the other man could not resist. "What is this, and why is it doing in  _our_ fridge without my knowledge?" Will asked, schooling his features into an emotionless face.

 

"I read about cultures that include balls and penises into their dishes, and I thought I could interpret it-"

 

Will blinked at him with clear disbelief in his eyes, while still maintaining his neutral features, "I don't care for excuses, Hannibal. I want to know why you put a fucking penis in our freezer, and told me to not go into it just because-" Will shoved the phallus into the cannibal's face. "This was in _our_ freezer." Will continued his charade of being detached, looking Hannibal straight in the eyes with a half-lidded glare.

 

"I knew you would do everything I would tell you not to do," confessed the cannibal. "I put it in there because my last victim died with an erection and thought it would be funny to see what type of reaction you would have when you saw it."

 

Will then dropped the phallus, walking to the kitchen sink and began the furiously scrub at his hands. As he finished, his expression still remained emotionless. He looked at Hannibal with his half-lidded eyes and stated, "I don't know what you were thinking, or what you were hoping for, but I sure as hell made sure you didn't get what you wanted." Then proceeded to walk calmly into the parlor and into the hallway that was across the kitchen and went into one of the three bedrooms of the house. Hannibal heard the door shut quietly and the lock click into place as it was turned.

 

Hannibal looked at the penis in the still open freezer drawer, "Well, I guess I am only making food for one tonight." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess, I'm tired, I have literally no excuse to how poorly written this is. I apologized way too late.


End file.
